The Fallen Renegade: Ascencion
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: En su hora mas oscura el joven Harry Potter consiguió una de las monedas de los denarios cambiando su destino para siempre. ahora el y el ángel Caído que lo acompaña iniciaran su acenso al poder y nada ni nadie se interpondrán en su camino. ligero xover: con dmc, Fsn y the dresden Files. Strong/ Gray/Denarian Harry. HarryxHarem. Bashing de algunos Personjes
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: El despertar**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y las demás series/animes y videojuegos que aparecerán no me pertenecen.**

**Notas del autor 01: aquí les traigo un nuevo fic; este podría ser considerado algo así como un experimento mío aquí planeo mezclar diferentes series tales como Rosario + vampire, the dresden files,el nasuverse y devil may cry con Harry potter. Así que sin más que decir show time.**

**Imagen de la portada: Harry con su mano derecha extendida con una llama de fuego infernal en ella y detrás de él abrazándolo esta Luciel.**

**/**

**11:35PM Nro. 04 de Privet Drive 30/10/2006**

Dentro de la casa de los dursley era un panorama dantesco ya que las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre y en la sala los cuerpos despedazados de los Dursley se encontraban con sus rostros contraídos en una expresión eterna de dolor y miedo y en medio de ellos se encontraba un Harry Potter de unos 6 años con una sonrisa sicótica y cubierto con la sangre de ellos_**-**__¿Estas bien amado mío?-_Escucho en su mente la dulce voz de su salvadora y la única persona que le había demostrado generosidad hacia él.

_**-Si estoy bien Luciel mejor de lo que estado en toda mi vida en realidad-**_le dijo el antes de darles una última mirada despectiva a los cadáveres_**-**__Malditos pedazos de basura me alegra que estén muertos__** -**_Pensó el chico para luego salir de la casa no sin antes conjurar una llamarada de fuego infernal para que se consuma el lugar que el considero su infierno personal.

**/**

**Oficina de Albus Dumbledore Hogwarts **

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho meditando como había hecho en los últimos su decisión de separar al pequeño Harry de su familia, pero en su momento le pareció el mejor curso de acción cuando todos los artefactos que utilizaba para monitorear al niño cosa que provoca que un sentimiento de terror le recorrió su cuerpo así que rápidamente se comunicó con los Potter y apareció junto a ellos frente a la casa de los Dursley para ver como la casa era consumida por el fuego infernal quienes al verlo provoco que anciano director se retorciera por la culpa y que los Potter cayeran en la desesperación por haber perdido a su hijo.

**/**

**De vuelta con Harry**

El pequeño tras limpiarse la sangre estaba caminando por las calles sin un rumbo aparente cuando Luciel se manifestó frente a él; ella era una mujer que aparentaba tener entre unos 18 y 20 años de piel blanca, con un físico digno de cualquier supermodelo con un cabello de un color rojo claro casi rosado y ojos azules e iba vestida con una armadura plateada con bellos detalles.**-**_Amado dirígete al este de aquí porque por allí queda una zona que los brujos llaman el callejón diagon que es donde ellos consiguen la mayoría de sus suministros y creo que nos vendría bien conseguir algunos en especial una varita__**-**_le dijo ella a Harry quien al no tener ningún plan sobre qué hacer decidió hacerle caso ya que primero ella había sido la primera persona que le había mostrado bondad y segundo ella era un ángel caído con eones de experiencia.

Una vez que el llego al callejón diagon tras escabullirse cuando un brujo estaba entrando_**-Wau estos brujos tienen cosas interesantes aunque su sentido de la moda apesta-**_le comento Harry a Luciel quien se rio y le respondió.

_**-**__Tienes Razón Harry aunque te recomiendo que vayas a Gringrotts ya que tengo allí algunas cosas que nos serán útiles en nuestros asuntos y luego busques una varita ya que nos será imprescindible más adelante__**-**_Harry asintió a las palabras de ella y entro en el banco y se dirigió hacia uno de los duendes que atendían a los clientes.

_**-Buenas noches vengo a revisar mi cuenta podrías ser tan amable de guiarme-**_Le dijo mientras ponía la moneda de Luciel en el escritorio el duende palideció y le dijo que lo siguiera una vez llegaron a la bóveda.

_**-para abrir la bóveda solo transmita algo de su 'otra' energía en la puerta y se abrirá la puerta ahora si no me necesitan los esperare afuera-**_ les dijo el duende mientras Harry entraba en la bóveda sorprendiéndose ante la gran riqueza que había en la bóveda.

_**-**__solo tengo una pregunta ¿debo sorprenderme por esto?__**-**_le comento mentalmente Harry a Luciel quien solo se rio y le respondió.

_**-**__al contrario ya que he estado durante milenios en la tierra acaso crees que no me dedicaría a reunir una pequeña fortuna__**-**_Harry no pudo conseguir algo malo con esa lógica y solo se dedicó a revisar los muchos objetos que la ángel caída había reunido a lo largo de los siglos_**-**__Ahora toma algo del dinero que hay aquí para ir a comprar lo que necesitaremos más adelante_**-**el chico asintió y empezó a llenar una bolsa con monedas y salir de la habitación para luego dirigirse al duende.

_**-ahora necesito que me lleves a donde pueda cambiar mi nombre que necesito una nueva identidad-**_el duende le indico que lo siguiera una vez que llegaron a la oficina el duende se hizo a un lado y le indico que pasara.

_**-Buenas, joven denario me han dicho que desea cambiarse el nombre solo ponga en esta hoja una gota de su sangre y empezaremos el proceso-**_le dijo la criatura a Harry quien se hizo una pequeña cortada y deposito su sangre en la hoja mostrando su nombre y su estatus.

**Nombre: Harry James Potter**

**Parientes:**

**James Potter/Padre (vivo)**

**Lily Potter/ Madre (viva)**

**Christine Potter / hermana (viva)**

**Petunia Dursley / tía (Fallecida)**

**Vernon Dursley/ tío (fallecido)**

**Dudley Dursley/Primo (fallecido)**

**Habilidades Especiales:**

**Lengua Parsel**

**Magia Parsel**

**Magia elemental de viento y fuego**

**Afinidad a la hechicería demoniaca y angelical**

**Miembro de La casa Peverell (Por asimilación)**

**Miembro de la casa Potter**

**Líder de la Casa Slytherin (Por conquista)**

Harry leyó lo que estaba escrito en la hoja con mediado interés_**-**__Así que soy el líder de una casa interesante, veamos si puedo sacarle provecho__**-**_pensó el para luego dirigirse al duende_**-dime que hay en la bóveda de Slytherin-**_el duende respiro hondo para calmar sus nervios ya que el sabia al igual que los otros miembros de su raza lo peligroso que podían llegar a ser los caídos cuando se enfadaban.

_**-La Bóveda de Slytherin está prácticamente vacía solo quedan algunos tomos escritos en lengua parsel ya que los demás bienes fueron vendidos o perdidos por sus descendientes a lo largo de los siglos, aunque usted es dueño de una parte del castillo-**_eso molesto un poco al chico pero Luciel le calmo.

_**-**__Tranquilo Amado no es culpa de esta criatura que los anteriores dueños de esta cuenta sean idiotas que despilfarraran sus riquezas, ve y revísala quien sabe que puedas hallar en ella_**-**Él se calmó y tras respirar hondo se tranquilizó._**-**__Gracias Luciel evitaste que hiciera algo estúpido__**-**_él se vuelve a dirigir al duende y le dice.

_**-Llévame a la bóveda inmediatamente-**_ El duende asintió y lo llevo de inmediato a la bóveda pero antes de entrar le indico que debía canalizar su magia para que entrara una vez dentro Harry se sorprendió al ver una gran cantidad de libros acumulando polvo y más nada ya que todos los objetos de valor habían desaparecido.

_**-Es increíble como la grandeza ha caído ¿verdad chico?-**_Le dijo alguien al lado de el por lo que se volteo y vio quien era, el fantasma de un hombre de unos 30 años vestido con las ropas de alguien de alta cuna en la edad media con una expresión un tanto sarcástica para que luego le cambiara a una seria_**-aunque me pregunto si eres igual de decepcionante que mis descendientes a lo largo de los siglos o eres el heredero que es estado esperando-**_Harry lo vio seriamente y le respondió con un tono frio y desinteresado.

_**-No sé a qué te refieres, pero si me estas comparando a los idiotas que quebraron esta cuenta estas cometiendo un error, **__**Un grave error**__**-**_ le dijo Harry canalizando un poco del poder de Luciel, el fantasma lo pudo sentir y no pudo evitar sonreír complacido ya que al parecer este chico no hiba a ser tan decepcionante como sus demás descendientes.

_**-Perdona si te ofendí solo quería cerciorarme, aunque siendo honesto jamás espere que uno de mis descendientes se volviera un Denario-**_ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry el fantasma no pudo evitar sonreír y responderle_**-oh no te sorprendas tanto yo me conseguí a algunos de tu clase en vida aunque si me sorprende es que el ángel caído no halla destrozado tu mente y tomado control del cuerpo-**_Harry y Luciel se pusieron serios ya que ella le explico que los denarios por lo general se mantenían al margen de las sociedades humanas y sobrenaturales por lo que hubiera un mago que supiera de ellos era algo perturbador.

_**-Quien eres tu Fantasma ya que esa no es una información del dominio público y más te vale ser sincero o sino incinerare tu alma con el fuego infernal-**_ el espíritu solo siguió sonriendo y le dijo.

_**-Tranquilo ya que no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño y sobre quien soy bueno supongo debo presentarme-**_El fantasma hizo una reverencia y le respondió_**-Mi nombre es Salazar Slytherin uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, uno de los 7 creadores del sistema Heavens Feel y es un gusto conocerte joven denario-**_Eso sin duda sorprendió a Harry ya que no era todos los días que uno se conseguía el fantasma de un mago tan poderoso como el_**-**__Bueno esto es interesante porque Slytherin era conocido como un poderoso espiritista ya que la creación del Heavens Feels es una hazaña digna de reconocimiento-_Le comento Luciel a Harry.

_**-Interesante mi nombre es Harry Potter y es guste conocerte Salazar y dime que hay en esta bóveda-**_slytherin sonrió y le dijo.

_**-Aquí hay todo los conocimientos que he reunido a lo largo de mi vida junto a mi arma personal junto a mi arma personal; la hoz de las tormentas-**_en ese momento una gran corriente de energía se manifiesta y toma la forma de una guadaña que Harry toma y que desaparece en unos hilos de energía que entran en el brazo derecho de Harry tomando la forma del número II_**-Perfecto ahora toma el medallón que está oculto en el cuadro de allá- **_Le dijo señalándole un cuadro que estaba al fondo de la habitación, usa vez saco el medallón el espíritu entro en el medallón y le dijo a Harry_**-**_Listo chico ahora te acompañare ya que he decidido entrenarte y es aburrido estar en esta bóveda todo el tiempo**-**Luciel y Harry no pudieron evitar que les salieran gotas de sudor en la nuca por la actitud del espíritu. Una vez saco todo lo que podía serle útil salió y le dijo al duende.

_**-listo ahora llévame a mi última parada antes de salir-**_el duende acepta y lo lleva a la última parada la oficina de asuntos legales, una vez dentro es recibido por otro duende.

_**-Buenas noches mi nombre es Steelclaw y en que puedo ayudarte-**_Harry tomo asiento y le respondió.

_**-Buenas noches y lo que quisiera es cambiar mi nombre y que todas mis transacciones se mantengan ocultas-**_el duende lo miro seriamente y tras unos instantes le pregunto.

_**-Y cual nombre desea-**_el chico no pudo evitar sonreír para luego contestarle.

_**/**_

**A la mañana Siguiente en la Tienda de Olivander**

Harry entro en la tienda y empezó a detallarla cuando Olivander llamo su atención_**-dime en que puedo ayudarte pequeño-**_Harry lo vio y le puso una bolsa llena de galeones en el mostrador.

_**-Necesito una Varita y quiero que este fuera de los registros y creo que con esto será más que suficiente-**_El anciano observo fríamente al chico y tras al parecer analizarlo le dijo con una voz seria al chico.

_**-Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo así que sal de mi tienda y no vuelvas-**_el Denario solo sonrió siniestramente y le respondió al anciano, liberando un poco del poder y el instinto asesino de Luciel.

_**-Viejo tonto yo no te lo estaba pidiendo, **__**Te lo estaba ordenando ahora dame lo que quiero si no deseas ser incinerado por las llamas del infierno-**_El fabricante de varitas palideció pero antes de decidir algo utilizo el tercer ojo para determinar la naturaleza del niño sorprendiéndose ante lo que descubrió; ya que aunque había una gran oscuridad en la aura del chico ella no lo dominaba ya que ella solo parecía era envolverlo, además de notar dos extrañas presencias en él, aunque lo que más llamo la atención del hombre fue la determinación del chico ya que esta era prácticamente inquebrantable, el solo había visto poseer a alguien una determinación similar a la suya y él había logrado cosas increíbles pero horribles así que decidió comprobar su suposición utilizando cierta varita en particular.

_**-Prueba esta varita niño y dime cómo se siente-**_ el denario tomo la varita y la agito un poco sacando algunas chispas, el observo la varita en sus manos y luego se la paso a Olivander.

_**-Esta varita se siente como anillo al dedo como supiste que esa era-**_ le pregunto el chico al fabricante quien sonrió de medio lado y le dijo.

_**-me lo imaginaba ya que en cierta manera me recuerdas al propietario de la varita hermana de esa ya que ustedes comparten ciertos rasgos de la personalidad, solo espero que no termines como él ya que el hizo cosas grandiosas pero terribles-**_el chico solo sonrió de medio lado y le respondió al hombre.

_**-Tranquilo ya que no planeo dominar el mundo o algo asi solo deseo ser lo suficientemente poderoso para que nadie me controle-**_ el anciano sonrio y tras murmurar un hechizo en la varita se la devolvió.

_**-Ok toma, acebo y pluma de fénix niño y ya le quite el encantamiento de rastreo aunque antes de que te vayas al menos podrías decirme tu nombre ya que dudo que alguien tan interesante como tu vuelva a mi tienda.-**_El niño sonrió y le respondió.

_**-Mi nombre es Noctis Angelos y recuérdalo ya que ese será el nombre del hombre que superara a los dioses y a los demonios-**_para luego retirarse de la tienda.

_**/**_

Tras salir de la tienda Noctis se dirigía a la salida del callejón diagon mientras que discutía con los dos espíritus que lo acompañaban_**-¿**__Muy bien y cuál es el plan?__**-**_él les pregunto telepáticamente a ellos quienes tras meditarlo le respondieron.

_**-**__Salazar y yo te entrenaremos ya que lo más seguro es que la orden del denario oscuro nos busque para matarte y sellarme a mí, además de que no sabemos que clases de enemigos hagamos en nuestro camino_**- **Le respondió luciel será a Noctis para que luego tomara la palabra Salazar.

_**-**_En efecto Chico además de que dentro de unos 8 años dará inicio el nuevo Heavens Feel y serás elegido como master debido a que eres mi heredero por lo que debemos prepararte ya que cuando inicie la guerra del grial deberás estar por encima de lo excepcional ya que créeme cuando te digo que eso será un desafío como pocos en este mundo**-**el denario no pudo evitar sonreír ya que sin duda los próximos años serian interesantes.

_**/**_

Mientras tanto en uno de los muchos restaurantes que habían en el callejón un hombre de edad avanzada observo al chico con interés y una sonrisa curiosa ya que ese chico era uno de los pocos seres en el multiverso que llegaban a interesarle en todas sus encarnaciones_**-**__Sin duda alguna eres una existencia interesante niño aunque me pregunto qué camino tomaras en esta ocasión Harry James Potter o debería decir Noctis Infernus Angelos, solo se que sea lo que sea que decidas sin duda será algo digno de verse_**-**Fueron los pensamientos del usuario de las segunda magia verdadera KIshua Zelretch mientras veía al niño perderse en la multitud.

_**/**_

**Notas del autor: y eso es todo amigos, díganme que les pareció ya que enserio que este capítulo fue un verdadero dolor de testículos hacer, bueno como sea Harry/Noctis ha iniciado su ascenso a la cima y créanme que les digo que no le sera fácil ya que habrá mucha gente pidiendo su cabeza y créanme que muchos harán ver a Voldy como un niño con rabietas, y antes que lo digan esto no es un Potter Bashing ya que ellos no son malos solo siguieron el estúpido consejo de Dumbledore y pagaron por su falta de juicio, como sea en el próximo capítulo Noctis empieza su entrenamiento y se vuelve el aprendiz de cierta Shinso pelirrosa hasta la próxima.**

**Pd: si quieren leer algo de Harry potter diferente a lo habitual lean los fics de mi pana Toaneo versión 2.0 que están buenísimos.**


	2. Capitulo 01: el caido y la vampira

**Capitulo 01: El Caído y la Vampira:**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de una mierda, del argumento y de vaina.**

**Notas del Autor 01: hola a todos aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de The Fallen Renegade, ahora voy a explicar algo que se me había olvidado en el prologo horita para evitarme futuros malentendidos y dolores de cabeza; la trama de esta historia es UA (universo alternativo), por lo que no seguirá necesariamente el canon de ninguna de las series que aparecen en este crossover.**

**Imagen de la portada: Noctis y Akuha en una arena en posición de combate mientras que Issa, Gyokuro y Akasha los observaban desde un balcón.**

**Bosque Negro Alemania 20/12/2006 08:00 AM**

_**-**__¿estas seguro que este es el camino correcto Salazar?__**-**_le pregunto Noctis al espíritu del fundador de Hogwarts quien le respondió fastidiado al chico.

_**-¡**_Por quincuagésima vez Noctis Si!**-**Esa reacción provoco que Luciel y Noctis se rieran a expensas del fundador de Hogwarts por su reacción tan fuera de carácter.

_**-**__¿Qué sucede Salazar acaso la edad ya te esta haciendo mella__**-**_le dijo burlonamente Luciel mientras que Noctis agregaba su granito de sal.

_**-**__Si Salazar este seguro que los siglos encerrado en esa bóveda no te jodieron la mente__** -**_Le dijo burlonamente el chico al espíritu del mago quien solo refunfuño sobre ángeles caídos y mocosos falta de respetos. Noctis ahora estaba vestido con unos pantalones grises, un suéter azul oscuro manga larga, un grueso abrigo de piel negro y una bufanda verde que tapaba la mitad de su rostro durante los últimos dos meses el había estado aprendiendo todo lo que podía de Luciel y Salazar y aunque el no era un experto ni nada parecido sin duda según sus maestros era un prodigio ya que en ese corto periodo de tiempo él había dominado los simples hechizos que Salazar le había enseñado además de dominar los principios básicos de la hechicería demoniaca debido a que por los momentos su espíritu estaba alineado a ella a aunque eso a el no le sorprendía debido a la vida que tuvo que llevar aunque por ahora lo único que podía hacer era utilizar el fuego infernal con mas facilidad. Es por eso que él estaba en el bosque negro ya que aquí estaba oculto el estudio privado de Salazar en donde él había ocultado sus tesoros más valiosos además de que seria el lugar perfecto para entrenar en esa etapa.

**-**Noctis está atento ya que siento una presencia poderosa más adelante…¡demonios se dirige hacia aquí!**-** Le dijo un preocupado Salazar a Noctis quien iba a esconderse y prepararse en el caso que tuviera que luchar contra aquella entidad cuando Luciel los calma a ambos explicándole la situación a ellos.

_**-**__Tranquilos no estamos en peligro ya que conozco a la dueña de esa aura y creo que nos vendría muy bien su ayuda__**-**_ambos se tranquilizan ante las palabras de la mujer y esperan a que llegue el dueño de aquella aura pero aun estando en guardia por si tenían que pelear, en ese momento llega la persona quien deja boquiabiertos a Noctis y a Salazar ya que se trataba de una hermosa mujer de unos aparentes 30 años de piel blanca ojos verdes y largo cabello rosa con una figura que muchas mujeres matarían por tener vestida con un elegante vestido blanco, ella se detiene cuando se para frente a ellos y sonriendo les dice.

_**-Es un gusto volver a verte Luciel y supongo que este es el nuevo portador de tu moneda ¿dime como te llamas joven denario?-**_Noctis observo a la mujer seriamente y al no detectar ninguna intención oscura hacia el le respondió.

_**-Me llamo Noctis y como supiste que era un Denario ya que nuestra existencia no es que sea algo particularmente conocido por los demás seres mágicos-**_la mujer sonríe misteriosamente y le dice a Luciel.

_**-¡Oh si eres cruel Luciel no le hablaste de mi a tu nuevo portador!; bueno niño déjame presentarse mi nombre es Akasha Bloodriver y soy una de los 3 soberanos oscuros. Y supongo que ella te ha hablado de nosotros-**_Noctis y Salazar se habían quedado sorprendidos por la actitud de la mujer pero rápidamente se recompusieron cuando supieron con quien estaban tratando: con una de las pocas Shinso que quedaban en el mundo Akasha Bloodriver la más poderosa Vampira con vida y la líder de los tres soberanos oscuros el grupo de Yokais que controlaban el inframundo el cual representaba el 90% del mundo mágico molestarale a los magos o no.

_**-Y dígame que desea conmigo Lady Akasha ya que dudo que haya venido a este lugar solo para saludar a Luciel-**_La mujer sonrió ante la obvia inteligencia del chico y le respondió.

_**-fácil joven denario planeo entrenarte y contratarte como uno de mis soldados ya que aunque sé que Luciel y el espíritu de ese mago que te acompañan de seguro te están entrenando yo podría ayudarte con tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas además de ayudarte a conseguir rivales para que midas tu nivel y estés listos para los distintos peligros que sin duda encontraras en tu viaje-**_Noctis comprendió lo que la mujer quería: quería que fuera su ejecutor y aunque el trato le parecía aceptable el prefirió preguntarle sus opiniones a sus dos inquilinos.

_**-**__¿y ustedes que opinan de este trato? Debería aceptarlo o no__**-**_Ellos parecieron meditarlo por unos instantes y luego le respondieron.

_**-**__Yo digo que aceptes amado ya que conozco a Akasha desde hace mucho tiempo y se que no nos traicionara si no le damos motivos para hacerlo__**-**_Le respondió Luciel a Noctis mientras que Salazar tras tomar un suspiro le respondió con un tono de voz frio y analítico al Denario.

_**-**_Concuerdo con Luciel en esta chico ya que yo no detecto ninguna mala intención en ella además de que podría serte de mucha utilidad ya que así podrás hacerte fuerte más rápido y ganar algo de dinero ya que nunca hace falta tener algo; podemos venir luego a mi refugio y además ¿nosotros no queremos que se repita lo que ocurrió en Paris verdad?**-**el chico entrecerró los ojos ante la mención de ese particular incidente en el que se vio obligado a tomar su forma demoniaca para deshacerse de una operación de trata de blancas cuando lo descubrieron robándoles su dinero.

_**-Está bien Acepto pero más te vale que cumplas tu parte del trato ya que no soporto que me tomen por tonto y no suelo tratar bien a quienes joden conmigo-**_Le respondió por fin el denario con frialdad a la vampira quien sonrió y le respondió.

_**-me alegro pero dime tu nombre pequeño Denario-**_el solo le dedico una media sonrisa y le respondió.

_**-Llámame Noctis Lady Akasha-**_ella le correspondió la sonrisa y ambos se fueron de allí.

_**/**_

**21/12/2006 12:30 PM Castillo de los Shuzen Japón**

Noctis y Akasha estaban caminando por los pasillos del castillo Shuzen, mientras que la vampira caminaba sin prestarle atención a sus alrededores lo mismo no podría decirse de su joven acompañante ya que él estaba observando sus alrededores en busca de cualquier amenaza además de ver el esquema del lugar, no es que el esperara que lo atacaran de inmediato en aquel lugar pero la costumbre que había ganado en su estancia en las calles le era difícil de romper además de que el sabia que más temprano que tarde el tendría que luchar en esos mismos corredores contra otros asesinos e imbéciles que trataran de atacarlo a él o a su nueva jefa._**-¿Sucede algo Noctis?-**_la shinso le pregunto al denario por su actitud él se voltea a verla y le responde con normalidad pero sin dejar de ver sus alrededores.

_**-En absoluto Lady Akasha es solo que estoy atento a mi entorno ya que es algo que me ha salvado el pellejo en más de una ocasión-**_ella no pudo evitar ver con algo de pena a su acompañante ya que si bien era cierto que ella básicamente lo iba a convertir en su ejecutor eso no evitaba que sintiera lastima por el ya que ningún niño debía tener esa actitud, pero era algo normal si se tenía en cuenta la vida que él había llevado además él le recordaba en cierta medida a Akuha, al final ella solo suspiro y espero lo mejor para él.

_**-Bueno ya llegamos quédate aquí con las chicas mientras que yo voy a hablar con mi esposo-**_le dijo ella cuando llegaron a la habitación a la que se dirigían la cual resulto ser una sala de estar en la que estaban cuatro niñas_**-Hola niñas les presento a Noctis Angelos y el vivirá con nosotros asi que trátenlo bien-**_les dijo la Shinso a ellas para luego salir de la habitación para irse a hablar con Issa y Gyokuro.

_**-Hola ¿cómo te llamas?-**_Le pregunto una chica de cómo unos 10 años de piel oscura y cabello rubio a Noctis con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro, pero ella no pudo engañar al chico ya que aun así el podía sentir la inmensa sed de sangre y locura contenida en ella, pero al no ver ninguna intención negativa hacia el decidió responderle.

_**-Mi nombre es Noctis y ¿el suyo señorita?- **_Le dijo el Denario con su sonrisa mas encantadora a la vampira quien se sonrojo y le respondió apenada mientras que en su mente Salazar se estaba muriendo de la risa y felicitándolo mientras que Luciel solo negaba con su cabeza ante la actitud del hechicero y su portador.

_**-Mi N-Nombre es Kallua y es un gusto conocerte Noctis-**_ el solo le sonrió y le respondió.

_**-El gusto es mío Kallua y cuál es el tuyo pequeña princesa?-**_Le pregunto Noctis a otra de las niñas esta debía tener como 4 años de edad de cabello rojo amarrado en dos coletas y piel blanca quien se sonrojo ante la actitud encantadora del portador de Luciel mientras que este por dentro estaba complacido ya que el sabia gracias a los concejos de Luciel y Salazar que si se ganaba el aprecio y se mantenía en la gracia de sus empleadores sin duda lo mantendría vivo y lo ayudaría a alcanzar sus objetivos mas rápido.

_**-**_Estas aprendiendo rápido como manipular a los demás estoy tan orgulloso de ti chico**-**Le dijo con sorna Salazar en su mente mientras que el podía sentir como Luciel se moria de la risa en su interior.

_**-**__Bueno que esperabas cuando eres criado por el espíritu de una ángel caído y uno de los magos más prolíficos de las cortes Europeas de la edad media…además no recuerdo a ninguno de ustedes dos quejarse cuando estaba aprendiendo_** -**le respondió Noctis en su mente al mago quien le dio la razón y se retiro dejándolo solo.

_**-Y dinos porque mi madre te trajo aquí ya que no pareces para nada especial-**_Le dijo una de las chicas que no se habían presentado con una expresión despectiva y altanera; ella tenía un largo cabello plateado y ojos rojos y parecía una copia exacta de Akasha vestida con un vestido negro. Noctis la vio con unos ojos fríos ya que aunque él quería hacerle tragar sus palabras él sabía que no le sería bueno a largo plazo.

_**-Vamos no seas así con el Moka ya que si lo trajo Lady Akasha debe tener algo especial además no te dejes llevar por las apariencias ya que ellas pueden ser engañosas-**_Le dijo la ultima chica y la que parecía ser la mayor de todas ellas; una chica de rasgos asiáticos vestida con un vestido negro chino y botas de combate de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color con unos mechones blancos. Al notarla noctis inconscientemente se puso en guardia ya que el noto que ella era sin duda la más peligrosa de las cuatro hermanas ya que ella irradiaba un aura de muerte y violencia casi palpables lo que demostraba que ella había estado en incontables y sangrientas batallas y había salido victoriosa eso sin duda lo puso alerta ya que él sabía que si tenía que enfrentarse a ella sería una batalla extremadamente difícil ya que ella lo superaba en fuerza y experiencia, pero bueno no por nada el era el portador de uno de los lores de los ángeles caídos sin contar el conocimiento arcano que le estaba impartiendo Salazar a el por lo que tampoco es que él estuviera sin un as en la manga pero era algo que el prefería evitar utilizar.

_**-En efecto señorita después de todo Lady Akasha me trajo porque me vio digno de volverme su ejecutor personal y cuál es su nombre ya que todas las demás se han presentado-**_Le dijo Noctis con una sonrisa encantadora que no logro engañar a la experta asesina ya que ella pudo notar de inmediato ya que ella noto que el solto esa información como un seguro ya que si alguien lo atacaba ahora seria como una declaración de guerra contra la shinso lo que demostraba que era lo suficientemente inteligente y astuto para darse cuenta que estaba en una posición comprometedora aunque lo que mas le llamo la atención a ella era su postura ya que era una que le otorgaba una gran capacidad ofensiva y defensiva además de que ella podía sentir algo extraño en el; una extraña energía que era caótica y violenta más potente que el youki lo que lo hacia alguien misterioso y que podría ser un posible nuevo miembro de fairy tale_**-Mi nombre es Akuha Shuzen y es un placer conocerte Noctis, espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora en adelante-**_Le dijo la vampira al denario quien solo la observo analíticamente ya que el sabia que esa chica era problemas.

**/02 horas después arena de la mansión Shuzen/**

En una de las entradas de los contendientes Noctis dio un largo suspiro mientras repasaba en su mente lo que había sucedido hace poco; al parecer tendría que luchar contra Akuha en la arena para demostrarle su valia y poder a los demás nobles que habitaban en el castillo y aunque sabía que ella tenía ventaja sobre el en casi todos los aspectos…pero eso no significaba que él estuviera indefenso ya que no por nada tenia en su interior el espíritu de una ángel caído y de uno de los magos mas poderosos de los últimos 1000 años que poseían siglos de experiencia y conocimientos asi que tras calmar sus nervios el se preparo para utilizar uno de los primeros hechizos que le enseño Salazar_**-Refuerzo- **_Murmuro el nombre__del antiguo hechizo usado por los guerreros arcanos antiguos que le permitia al usuario sobrepasar durante un tiempo los limites de del cuerpo humano, una vez cerca de la entrada de la arena el se saco su varita y su hoz y fue hacia alla.

Akuha Shuzen estaba en el centro de la arena con una expresión interesada en el rostro ya que se iba a enfrentar al nuevo siervo de Lady Akasha para aparentemente probar su valia ante los demás nobles. Ella no pudo evitar mofarse ante la estupidez y arrogancia de los nobles vampiros ya que si ellos creían que ni ella ni el nuevo siervo de Lady Akasha y mucho menos la shinso se habían dado cuenta estaban equivocados pero bueno el hecho de que ninguno de los otros dos implicados se hubieran negado significaba que ellos se lo esperaban y tenían algo preparado_**-**__Esto será entretenido ya que algo me dice que ese chico tiene mas de un as bajo la manga____ y quien sabe quizás pueda averiguar algo sobre su extraño poder__**-**_En ese momento Noctis llega a la arena y tras una breve inclinación de su cabeza y saludar a la vampiro tomo una posición de combate_**-¿Estas listo Noctis?-**_Le pregunto ella tomando también una posición de combate, el denario solo sonrio levemente y le respondió.

_**-¿Y tú?-**_ ella solo imito su sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia el y darle una poderosa patada giratoria que el pudo esquivar por los pelos antes de apuntarla con su varita y lanzarle uno de los pocos hechizos que sabia que le daría vantaja sobre ella_**-¡Aguamenti!-**_ un poderoso chorro de agua salió disparado de la varita hacia la asesina pero ella evito la mayoría del agua saltando fuera del alcance de esta, pero Harry esperaba eso y usando su otra mano dirigió la hoz contra la vampira, pero Akuha pudo esquivarla usando su técnica de intangiblidad evitando de esa manera ser cortada en dos por la hoja del arma para luego apoyarse en ella y darle una patada a Noctis en la cabeza mandándolo a volar pero el usa su hoz para frenar clavándola en el suelo y montándose en el mango de esta pero la vamprio no le da tiempo de recuperarse ya que de un solo golpe lo manda contra una de las paredes.

_**-¿Eso es todo Noctis? Porque en serio esperaba mas de ti-**_Le dijo ella al denario mientras se acercaba a el. Pero se detiene ya que siente un enorme instinto asesino emanar de el_**-**__Bueno las cosas por fin se están volviendo interesantes-_Penso ella con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras observaba con interés al denario.

Noctis estaba entre unos escombros provocados por su impacto en la pared gracias al golpe de Akuha con una sonrisa entre sadica y complacida en el rostro ya que por fin el había conseguido a alguien que lo ayudaría a medir su progreso asi que cerro los ojos mientras poco a poco el sentía el típico subidon y olor a azufre del fuego infernal que empezaba a correr por sus venas_**-**__Oh fuck yeah ahora es cuando empieza la diversión__** -**_ pensó el mientras que en sus manos unas runas que el se había tatuado empezaban a brillar con un color rojo brillante. Por lo que el levanto y apunto su varita hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba su enemiga y murmuraba su próximo hechizo_**-Ventisca!-**_ el hechizo potenciado con el fuego infernal crea unos potentes vientos huracanados que impactan de lleno con la vampira mandándola a volar pero antes que ella se pudiera recuperar NOctis entra en acción y toma la hoz de las tormentas y canalizando la energia infernal en el arma hace que la hoja de esta se ponga al rojo vivo y da un salto para luego tratar de apuñalar a akuha con su arma,pero ella utiliza su jigen-tou para destruir el arma pero se sorprende cuando la hoz no es destruida por la espada dimensional pero al menos logra repelerla.

_**-Bueno al parecer tienes unos cuantos ases bajo la manga-**_le dijo ella mientras se levantaba y escupía algo de sangre ya que ese ultimo hechizo sin duda alguna le había hecho daño, Noctis sonríe y le responde a ella.

_**-Por supuesto que si acaso esperabas algo diferente-**_le dijo el mientras se volvia a preparar para lanzarse al combate siendo imitado por Akuha pero en ese momento Issa Shuzen se levanta de su asiento haciendo que ambos se detengan.

_**-Basta ya hemos visto lo que necesitábamos ver y ambos han superado nuestras expectativas asi que vallan al ala medica a que les atiendan sus heridas-**_Les dijo seriamente el vampiro a ellos por lo que solo asintieron y salieron de allí, aunque el denario no pudo evitar que una sonrisa un tanto complacida surcara su rostro.

_**-**__Lo has hecho bien amado lograste mantenerte en una batalla contra esa vampiro y le has demostrado a esos vampiros que tu no eres alguien a quien puedan pisotear me has hecho sentir orgullosa__**-**_Las palabras de Luciel hicieron que el sonriera complacido consigo mismo ya que sin duda alguna la opinión del angel caído era importante para el.

_**-**_Opino lo mismo que Luciel chico pero mantente en guardia ya que es a partir de ahora que las cosas empiezan a complicarse** -**Las palabras de Slytherin sin duda eran ciertas ya que a partir de ahora el estaría en medio de las politcas de los vampiros y sus compiraciones_**-**_Aunque te mereces mis felicitaciones Noctis ya que le has llamado la atención de una chica que en un futuro será un bombón, no tienes idea de cuan orgulloso estoy tuyo**-**Ante la otras palabras del espíritu el tuvo que evitar darse una palmada en la frente, ya que era obvio que los siglos de encierro y la ausencia de contacto con otras personas en especial del sexo opuesto habían vuelto al espíritu de Salazar Slytherin un pervertido pero el tenia razón el futuro se veía interesante y el sabia que estaba un paso mas cerca de sus objetivos.

**/**

**Notas del autor 02: Y eso es todo por ahora amigos díganme que les pareció el capitulo y lamento la tardanza en el próximo capitulo será la vida de Harry/Noctis como ejecutor de Akasha y su primer encuentro con dos de sus mas poderosos rivales que tendrá a lo largo del fic hasta la próxima.**


End file.
